Finally Home
by BrigetKelly1987
Summary: after sunnydale is destroying. Buffy and ther Friends and the new slayers drive to Los Angeles...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.  
**

_The Serie belongs to Joss Whedon_

Buffy was seated on the sofa and looked at the little one beside her. It was quite a miracle the human child actually existed.

By now the Slayer had been going out with the father of her daughter for nearly three years and had been married to him for almost one year. The blonde shook her head slightly as she thought about it. It was strange to see what could happen in such a short space of time.

Actually it had all started after they had won against the First Evil and gone to Los Angeles to Angel and his team.

The little one stopped her train of thought, as little Zooey was hungry and would scream terribly if she was not fed on time. That really was not necessary! Buffy began nursing her and remembered...

_..._

_She was standing at the Hell Mouth, confessing her love to Spike, but he did not believe her! This thought kept running through her head whenever she closed her eyes on the bus._

_She resolved to taking a different position , leaning her head against the window and hoping desperately for her face to cool a little from the tears that had started to well up by and by._

_The salt of the tears was burning in her face. She rubbed her eyes, wanting to look around the bus and see which of the girls she had been training were still there. Buffy stood up, leaned against the window and looked first to the front. Giles was driving the bus, Willow sitting next to him._

_Row two revealed Rona and Vi. The redhead tried to keep the other Slayer awake, which worked out surprisingly well. The blond Slayer looked at Amanda and Dawn, both of them apparently feeling fine too, for they were talking frolicsomely. Buffy's gaze continued through the bus, to Faith who was lovingly caring for Robin._

_Faith looked up when she felt Buffy's gaze. She smiled briefly at her, but did not seem a real smile. Then she continued tending to the Head of the former Sunnydale High. Buffy looked at Xander now, and did not like what she saw there. He sat still in his seat, not saying anything. He made no move to do anything either._

_She gazed briefly over at Andrew and Kennedy, both of whom seemed to be quite well, so she decided to sit with Xander._

_Xander looked blankly at the graceful blond woman next to him. "What are you doing here?" He seemed in shock over the loss of Anya, but he did not ask Buffy to go, as he had done with Andrew before._

_"I want to distract you a little", Buffy admitted, hoping he would not block her out or even push her away like he had done to Andrew._

_"I don't know if you can manage that, Buffy, but you can keep me company."_

_He opened his arms and she slipped into his embrace. At least this way she could get some distance to the pictures of Spike in her head. She wanted to just close her eyes and think of nothing but the victory over the First Evil they really had defeated. Besides, the wound on her abdomen where one of the Supervampires had injured her with his sword was rather painful._

_Willow, sitting next to Giles, sighed gladly when she saw Buffy and Xander getting closer. She envied Buffy for being able to get close to Xander this easily. Willow whipped her head around, as though trying to shake of the thought, after all both had suffered massive losses, and trying to deal with them together certainly was acceptable._

_When Xander was holding the small, dainty woman in his arms, he tried to pull himself together more. With little success, for he missed Anya, his crazy girlfriend, terribly. He looked at the Slayer in his Arms, and the first tears started tumbling down his cheeks. His soul seemed to be burning from the loss; his heart felt as though it was being crushed by a heavy stone, his lungs got no air because he forgot to breathe._

_When he became aware of it all, he felt choked by panic. Xander's very attempt to breathe was in vain. Finally he jumped up, ruggedly letting go of Buffy. She looked at Xander in surprise; she had not expected such a panic attack from her best friend._

_Giles of course had noticed Xander jumping up like a bat from hell, and slammed the brakes hard, stopping the bus. Everybody was trying to hold on to something to stop themselves from falling off their seats, as the bus came to a sudden halt. For Xander and Buffy the task was even harder, for they were both standing._

_When the bus had finally stopped, Xander tried pushing Buffy aside, which did not quite work. He had to get out as quickly as possible, desperate for some air. "Buff, please move!" He pushed her more vigorously this time, and she finally gave in. For the moment._

_When Giles opened the door, the former librarian watched confusedly as his two charges got off the bus. He was not sure what had just happened to Xander and Buffy. He looked at Willow and saw her shrugging. However Willow remained seated calmly, so Giles resolved to wait and see._

_When Buffy left the bus after Xander, she took a deep breath before following her best friend, who was already a few steps ahead. It wouldn't have been a problem for her to catch up with him, but with the abdominal wound she could not run after him, so she followed him slowly._

_When the young man finally stopped, he took a deep breath, it was almost a rush of adrenaline, finally he could breathe again. It was a freeing feeling. He sat down, cross-legged in the dusty desert. Only then did he notice the small figure who was approaching him slowly and carefully. His first impulse was to send her away, but she only worried about him! And despite everything else, the thought made him glad. He looked up to the figure who was now standing in front of him. In the bright sunlight he could only see her silhouette._

_"I am sorry for having alarmed you" he said after some moments of silence, "I just felt as though I could not breathe. All I wanted was to get out." He stood up and approached the blonde. "We can go back in now, Buff", he assured and took her arm._

_Together they made their way back to the bus, where they had been awaited longingly. The others wanted to continue their journey._

_Xander knew that sooner or later he had to think about how his life was to go on now, without burdening Buffy. Buffy seemed to sense his thoughts, for she whispered to him: "If you want to talk, you can come to me any time!" Xander knew the look that was on her face while she said it only too well. It meant 'And don't you dare not to!' He gulped and then nodded._

_"Okay, we understand one another" she reaffirmed and hugged him briefly. "I love you as my best friend, you know."_

_"I love you too", Xander replied quietly._

_When they sat back down in their old seats the watcher closed the doors and the journey continued to Los Angeles._

_..._

Zooey was now satisfied and Buffy laid the little one into her crib, in which the mite of a child soon fell asleep.

The Slayer sat back down on the sofa and sighed quietly. She hoped for her husband to get back home soon.

* * *

_**to continue? **_

_Who is the baby's father - _What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.  
_

* * *

Buffy's thoughts went astray again, to a day about eight months after her arrival in Los Angeles...

_..._

_Wesley Wyndam-Price sat in his office at Wolfram & Hart. He was studying old scrolls when he heard a rumbling noise that seemed to come from the lobby. He looked up, bemusedly listening for a moment, then he shook his head and called: "Heavens, Rona and Vi, can you keep it down? How am I meant to concentrate with this noise, this is not kindergarten!"_

_He returned to his seat and hoped desperately for the gang of little rascals to finally calm down. His hope was faint however, for this had been the state since they had arrived from Sunnydale._

_Gunn and Angel, who had been on the corridor when they had heard Wesley's call, now entered his office, smirking._

_"Hey Wesley, with all this hustle and bustle around even an Englishman loses his countenance?" Gunn asked grinning. The addressed looked at him disapprovingly._

_"Someone had to put a foot down" Angel admitted, "And this time it will not have to be me. Have you actually found out anything about the old contracts, Wes?" Wes shook his head._

_"Okay" Angel said, "if you find anything, I am in my office."_

_"Yeah, I'm going to my office as well, I've got some more paperwork to do" Gunn said._

_They both said good bye and left Wesley to his scrolls._

_Rona and Vi sat down in the lobby and looked around carefully, making sure they were on their own. Dark-skinned Rona gazed at shy Vi, who had lost much of her shyness over the past few months. By now she joined in much of the cuttings of capers of the others, and often enjoyed reading a good book. The redhead sighed dissatisfiedly. "Gosh, the past few days were so boring! I have been looking forward to doing nothing, but then I didn't know that it would be such a bore. And..." She paused for a moment as Buffy entered the lobby._

_The Slayer did not seem to notice the girls, or not want to notice them, for she walked past them without paying any attention to them._

_Rona and Vi followed her with their eyes._

_"Whatever her problem is now? Maybe there will be something to do soon?" Vi asked._

_The other Slayer got up, shrugged and said "I rather think she is paying another visit to her boyfriend" and smilingly added "after all everybody here knows her little secret. Anyway, I am going to leave now, there is more action somewhere else." Rona left the redhead alone and left the lobby for a tour or Los Angeles_

_The other Slayer gazed at her thoughtfully and pondered the thing about Buffy and her boyfriend for a while, before making her way to the exit._

_Buffy was walking straight towards one of the offices and entered it without knocking. She knew that what she was doing was actually wrong, wrong timing, wrong place, but her desire was stronger. Quickly she locked the door behind herself._

_"Hey!" she said. "Have you missed me already?" She walked around the desk and gave her boyfriend a passionate kiss, which he returned gladly._

_"Oh yes!" he admitted, got up and hugged her._

_Their kisses became faster and ever more passionate. All the while they were moving towards the conference desk, which was not quite easy, for they were both too much engaged with each other to concentrate on their surroundings. But eventually they reached the table without any major incidents._

_He quickly removed Buffy's top, while she freed his body from his shirt, without interrupting their kisses. It was but a brief effort for him to sit her on the table, and for a moment he looked a little nonplussed at Buffy. But the situation changed quickly, for when they looked each other in the eyes their want for one another was almost unbearable._

_Buffy's fingers played on his chest. Her boyfriend gasped. For the shortest moment he looked at the door, desperately hoping that there would be no interruption._

_When he felt Buffy's lips at his throat a moment later, he forgot about the door, all there was now was Buffy, nothing else mattered._

_He kissed her neck and breathed "I love you", making her stop for a moment._

_Their gazes met, and he saw Buffy's beautiful face closely in front of him, as she whispered "I love you too"._

_She kissed him, oh so gently at first, then more and more passionately. He responded equally, and soon a battle of tongues developed. After a while they broke free from one another, breathing heavily, and looked lovingly at each other. Languorous waves of ecstasy ran through the blond Slayer's body, as his hands wandered slowly up her thighs and under her skirt._

_She opened his belt expectantly... when there was suddenly a knock on the door._

_Annoyed and disappointed they both sighed heavily and quickly got fully dressed again._

_The knocking had stopped, but the mood was ruined. Buffy's boyfriend looked at her apologetically. "I guess we'll have more time for each other later." She kissed him briefly. "I sure hope so. Well, I'll better get going then."_

_Buffy readjusted her skirt, turned around and opened the door. She was about to leave when she saw Giles with a rather odd look on his face._

_The surprised Watcher pushed his glasses up and cleared his throat. "Oh, Buffy, here you are. Please come with me, I have to tell you something important."_

_The Blonde looked at her watcher bemusedly. "Sure! What is it?" There was still a little disappointment in her voice, speaking of the abrupt interruption. She briefly glanced at her boyfriend before following Giles into the hallway._

_..._

Buffy sight quietly, but at the same time she could not help but smile when she thought back to that day. She got up and decided to check on Zooey again.

* * *

_**to continue?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.  
_

While Buffy watched her daughter sleep, more memories came up. Memories of her wedding day, and of the following night, in which her little sunshine had been conceived. Zooey had made their relationship even happier. Tenderly she stroked her sleeping baby's face and noiselessly snuck out of the room.

Buffy went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of coke. Her husband was not yet home. But she herself knew these irregular working hours only too well.

The Slayer finally switched on the computer, maybe Dawn or Willow were online.

But actually she had enjoyed these calm evenings lately, so she switched it off again.

Since she had Zooey Buffy had hardly been slaying vampires. Not only because she didn't have much time for it now; actually she had promised her husband not to go on patrols at all.

She was no longer the only Slayer, and the others enjoyed taking over this part of Buffy's job.

But sometimes she still felt like doing a patrol, like in the olden days. Then she would phone up Willow and they would meet at her friend's house. Of course she kept this a secret from her husband, although not gladly. But Buffy guessed that he knew anyway and just didn't say anything.

The blonde Slayer had made herself comfortable on the sofa once again, and switched on the TV – muted. She didn't even know what she was watching there, for her thoughts were wandering again . back to her wedding day...

_..._

_It had been the best day of her life – at least until her daughter was born._

_Everyone had been gathered in church. They had managed to get Angel into the Lord's House safely despite the sunshine. Buffy had been very touched by the fact that the vampire had suppressed his discomfort about churches for her sake and that therefore nothing got in the way of her church wedding._

_Everybody had come. It was a unique sight; Willow, Dawn, the young Slayers and even Faith were all wearing elegant evening robes. And Gunn, Giles, Xander, Wesley and Angel looked rather imposing in their DJ's, too._

_The ceremony was very emotional, all eyes had been on the radiant bride in her snow-white dress, and more than one Slayer-tear was shed._

_In the evening the party took place at the hotel Hyperion, which had been decorated especially for this occasion. Buffy remembered her first dance with her husband, and she remembered dancing with every single one of the present men – and Willow – afterwards. She had been surprised by the fact that Giles was quite a good dancer._

_When Buffy danced with Angel, she sensed a little sadness in him. Maybe this was the moment when he realised that he had just lost the love of his life to somebody else for good; even though things between them had been sorted out years ago. Buffy only saw the hint of sadness in his eyes for a short moment, then the vampire was happy again – considering him._

_Even the Slayer tired from dancing, and Buffy went into the garden for some fresh air. She stood in the half-light, looked up at the stars and smiled._

_"Oh, here you are Buff!"_

_Startled Buffy turned around and saw Xander's beaming face._

_"Yeah, I needed some fresh air after all the dancing. Weddings are nice, but exhausting" she smiled._

_"Tell me about it", Xander grinned. Then he stood next to Buffy, and for some moments they were silent._

_"Are you happy Buff?" he finally asked._

_The Slayer looked at him tenderly. "Yes, I am" she replied, "Are you?"_

_Xander put his arm around the Slayer. "When you are happy, so am I, you know that, don't you?"_

_Buffy laughed and playfully boxed Xander in the ribs._

_"Stop these cheesy compliments!"_

_"Hey! That was not cheesy!" he revolted. "I am just happy. Nobody deserves more to be happy than you do; nobody has faced death to save mankind more often than you have; you have always sacrificed yourself for others." He lifted a finger, indicating he was not yet done with his speech. "And I promise you, should anyone hurt you or anything, I will..." He paused briefly to catch his thought again "... I mean, you know, as absurd as it sounds, I have always tried to protect you. And I promise you, it will always be this way, just like I will always be your best friend." He pulled the petite woman into an embrace and they both started laughing._

_For a few more minutes they silently watched the stars together, then Xander cleared his throat._

_"I think we should go back inside." He kissed Buffy's forehead. "Your husband is probably looking for you by now."_

... Crying disrupted Buffy's thoughts. She ran to the room of her daughter, who had just woken up again. After the Slayer opened the door, she stopped briefly to watch the little mouse, lying in her crib, struggling with arms and legs. She looked so very cute. Then Buffy went to the bed and took Zooey out. The child immediately stopped crying when she felt her mother close.

With her daughter in her arms the Slayer went back into the living room.

She had just entered it, when she heard someone knocking on the apartment door. Startled Buffy opened it and was surprised to see Wesley standing in front of it.

"I'm sorry" he apologised, "I forgot my key."

The Slayer smirked and whispered into little Zooey's ear: "Look sweetheart, Daddy is home."

* * *

**The End! I hope you liked it**


End file.
